The present invention relates to novel thiazolylcinnamonitriles and pest controlling agents containing the said compounds as active ingredients.
A large number of pest controlling agents, such as insecticides and acaricides, have been used so far. However, many of them are hardly satisfactory as controlling agents because of insufficient efficacy, restrictions on their use due to drug resistance problems, phytotoxicity or pollution on plants, or strong toxicity on humans, domestic animals and fish. Therefore, there has been a desire for the development of agents applicable safely and having less of the drawbacks mentioned above.
As for cinnamonitrile derivatives similar to the compounds of the present invention, for example, 3-hydroxy-2-(4-phenyl-2-thiazolyl)-cinnamonitriles are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 53-92769, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 55-154963 and EP 189960, and their alkali metal and ammonium salts in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 55-154962. However, none of them has been put to practical use as insecticides because of insufficient efficacy and other problems.
Further, WO 95/29591 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-158254 have disclosed cinnamonitrile derivatives, similar to the compounds of the present invention, that are useful as anti-fouling agents for aquatic adhesive organisms. There are, however, no descriptions on their insecticidal activities.
It is an object of the present invention to provide pest controlling agents containing thiazolylcinnamonitriles as active ingredients, that have sure efficacy and can be used safely.
The present invention is directed to compounds represented by Formula (1) 
[wherein
A is halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, optionally substituted C3-6 cycloalkyl, optionally substituted pyridyl, optionally substituted thienyl, substituted phenyl or optionally substituted phenoxy;
B is hydrogen, halogen, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, optionally substituted phenyl, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkyl or C3-6 cycloalkyl;
R is C1-6 alkyl, a group of Formula COR1 (wherein R1 is C1-12 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkyl, optionally substituted C3-6 cycloalkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C1-6 alkoxy C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkylthio C1-6 alkyl, mono-C1-6 alkylamino, di-C1-6 alkylamino, optionally substituted phenyl C1-6 alkyl, optionally substituted phenoxy C1-6 alkyl, optionally substituted phenylthio C1-6 alkyl or optionally substituted phenyl), or a group of Formula SO2R2 (wherein R2 is C1-6 alkyl or optionally substituted phenyl);
X is cyano, nitro, halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C1-6 haloalkoxy, optionally substituted phenyl or optionally substituted phenoxy; and
n is an integer between 1 and 5], and pest controlling agents containing one or more of the said compounds as active ingredients.
In the above Formula (1),
A is halogen such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine;
C1-6 alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, pentyl and its isomers, and hexyl and its isomers;
C1-6 haloalkyl such as chloromethyl, fluoromethyl, bromomethyl, dichloromethyl, difluoromethyl, dibromomethyl, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, tribromomethyl, trichloroethyl, trifluoroethyl and pentafluoroethyl;
C1-6 alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, sec-butoxy, isobutoxy and t-butoxy;
optionally substituted C3-6 cycloalkyl such as cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, 1-methylcyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 1-methylcyclohexyl;
optionally substituted pyridyl, such as 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl and 4-pyridyl that may have substituents at arbitrary positions of the pyridine ring;
thienyl, such as 2-thienyl and 3-thienyl 1 that may have substituents at arbitrary positions of the thiophene ring;
phenyl having substituents at arbitrary positions of the benzene ring; or
phenoxy having optional substituents at arbitrary positions of the benzene ring.
Examples of substituents of the aforementioned pyridyl, thienyl, phenyl and phenoxy groups include halogens such as fluorine and chlorine; C1-6 alkyl such as methyl and ethyl; C1-6 alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy and isopropoxy; and nitro. These pyridyl, thienyl, phenyl and phenoxy groups may have two or more, same or different, substituents.
B is hydrogen;
halogen such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine;
C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl such as methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl and t-butoxycarbonyl;
C1-6 alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, pentyl and hexyl;
C1-6 haloalkyl such as chloromethyl, fluoromethyl, bromomethyl, dichloromethyl, difluoromethyl, dibromomethyl, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, tribromomethyl, trichloroethyl, trifluoroethyl and pentafluoroethyl; or
C3-6 cycloalkyl such as cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl.
R is C1-6 alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl and t-butyl; or
a group represented by Formula COR1 or SO2R2,
wherein R1 is C1-12 alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl and its isomers, hexyl and its isomers, heptyl and its isomers, nonyl and its isomers and dodecyl, and branched alkyl groups are particularly preferred;
C1-6 haloalkyl such as chloromethyl, fluoromethyl, bromomethyl, dichloromethyl, difluoromethyl, dibromomethyl, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, tribromomethyl, trichloroethyl, trifluoroethyl and pentafluoroethyl;
optionally substituted C3-6 cycloalkyl such as cyclopropyl, 1-methylcyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, 1-methylcyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 1-methylcyclohexyl;
C1-6 alkoxy C1-6 alkyl such as methoxymethyl, methoxyethyl, ethoxymethyl, propoxymethyl and butoxymethyl;
C1-6 alkylthio C1-6 alkyl such as methylthiomethyl, methylthioethyl, ethylthioethyl, ethylthiomethyl, propylthiomethyl and butylthiomethyl;
mono- or di-C1-6 alkylamino such as methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, dipropylamino, dibutylamino and ethylisopropylamino;
optionally substituted phenyl C1-6 alkyl, such as benzyl, phenethyl and phenylpropyl that may have substituents at arbitrary positions of the benzene ring;
optionally substituted phenoxy C1-6 alkyl, such as phenoxymethyl and phenoxyethyl that may have substituents at arbitrary positions of the benzene ring;
optionally substituted phenylthio C1-6 alkyl, such as phenylthiomethyl, phenylthioethyl, phenylthiopropyl and phenylthiobutyl that may have substituents at arbitrary positions of the benzene ring; or
phenyl having optional substituents at arbitrary positions of the benzene ring.
R2 is C1-6 alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl and its isomers, and hexyl and its isomers, or phenyl having optional substituents at arbitrary positions of the benzene ring.
In these R1 and R2, examples of benzene-ring substituents of the phenyl C1-6 alkyl, phenylthio C1-6 alkyl, phenoxy C1-6 alkyl and phenyl groups include halogen such as fluorine and chlorine, C1-6 alkyl such as methyl and ethyl, C1-6 alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy and isopropoxy, and nitro. These benzene rings may have two or more, same or different, substituents.
X is cyano, nitro,
halogen such as chlorine, bromine and fluorine;
C1-6 alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl and its isomers, and hexyl and its isomers;
C1-6 haloalkyl such as chloromethyl, fluoromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 1-fluoroethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl and pentafluoroethyl;
C1-6 alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy and butoxy;
C1-6 haloalkoxy such as chloromethoxy, dichloromethoxy, trichloromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, 1-fluoroethoxy and 1,1-difluoroethoxy;
optionally substituted phenyl, or
optionally substituted phenoxy.
Examples of substituents of these phenyl and phenoxy groups include halogen such as fluorine and chlorine; C1-6 alkyl such as methyl and ethyl; C1-6 alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy and isopropoxy; and nitro. The said phenyl group may have two or more, same or different, substituents.
When n is 2 or larger, X""s may be the same or different groups.
Compounds having particularly excellent pest controlling effects among the compounds of the present invention, compared to similar, known cinnamonitrile compounds, are those where, in the above Formula (1), A is C1-6 alkyl, optionally substituted C3-6 cycloalkyl, optionally substituted pyridyl, optionally substituted thienyl or substituted phenyl; B is hydrogen; R is COR1 or SO2R2; and X is halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkyl or C1-6 alkoxy, and at least one of the substituents is at position 2.
The compounds of the present invention are prepared, for example, according to the following: 
(wherein A, B, R, X and n are as defined above, and L1 is a leaving group such as halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, phenoxy, 1-imidazolyl, 1-pyrazolyl, p-toluenesulfonyloxy, methanesulfonyloxy or trifluoromethanesulfonyloxy).
That is, 1 mole of a compound of Formula (2) is reacted with 0.5 to 2 moles of a compound of Formula (3) in an inert solvent in the presence of a base, to give a compound of Formula (1).
Examples of bases used for this reaction include alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide; carbonates such as sodium carbonate and potassium carbonate; organic metals such as n-butyl lithium and lithium diisopropylamide (LDA); and organic bases such as triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine and pyridine.
Solvents able to be used include N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO), tetrahydrofuran (THF), acetonitrile, hexamethylphosphoramide (HMPT), benzene, toluene, dichloromethane, chloroform and carbon tetrachloride. Preferred reaction temperatures are from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of solvents used.
The compounds of Formula (1) of the present invention have 2 stereoisomers. One of the isomers or a mixture of the isomers may be produced, depending on reaction conditions and purification methods. These isomers are all covered by the present invention.
A compound of Formula (2) of a starting material can be prepared as follows: 
(wherein A, B, X and n are as defined above, and L2 is a leaving group such as halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, phenoxy, 1-imidazolyl or 1-pyrazolyl).
That is, 1 mole of a compound of Formula (4) is reacted with 0.5 to 2 moles of a compound of Formula (5) in an inert solvent in the presence of a base, to give a compound of Formula (2).
Examples of bases used for this reaction include alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide; carbonates such as sodium carbonate and potassium carbonate; organic metals such as n-butyl lithium and LDA; and organic bases such as triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine and pyridine.
Solvents able to be used include DMF, DMSO, THF, acetonitrile, hexamethylphosphoramide (HMPT), benzene, toluene, dichloromethane, chloroform and carbon tetrachloride. Preferred reaction temperatures are from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of solvents used.
A target compound is obtained with usual post-treatments after the completion of the reaction.
The structures of the compounds of the present invention were determined by IR, MNR, MS and other means.
Representative examples of the compounds of the present invention, that can be prepared according to the above processes, are shown in Tables 1 to 4. The symbols used in the tables have the following meanings:
Me: methyl, Et: ethyl, Pr: propyl, Bu: butyl, Pen: pentyl, Hex: hexyl, Ph: phenyl, n: normal, i: iso, t: tertiary, neo: neo, and c: cyclo 
(Insecticides and Acaricides)
Compositions containing the compounds of the present invention obtained in such ways as those mentioned above are useful, for example, as agricultural and horticultural insecticides, acaricides, sanitary insect pest controlling agents and anti-fouling agents for aqueous adhesive organisms. It is particularly preferable to apply compositions containing the compounds of the present invention as agricultural and horticultural insecticides and acaricides.
The compounds of the present invention can be used in the pure form without adding other ingredients, when they are actually applied as agricultural and horticultural insecticides or acaricides. When applied as agrochemicals, they may be used in forms that general agrochemicals can take, such as wettable powders, granules, dusts, emulsifiable concentrates, water soluble powders, flowable concentrates and flowables.
In order to make solid formulations, vegetable powders such as soybean flour and wheat flour; fine mineral powders such as diatomaceous earth, apatite, gypsum, talc, bentonite, pyrophylite and clay; and organic and inorganic compounds such as sodium benzoate, urea and Glauber""s salt can be used as additives and carriers. When the purpose is to prepare liquid formulations, as additives and carriers, petroleum fractions such as kerosene, xylene and solvent naphtha, cyclohexane, cyclohexanone, DMF, DMSO, alcohol, acetone, trichloroethylene, methyl isobutyl ketone, mineral oils, vegetable oils, water and the like can be used as solvents.
It is possible to further add surfactant, if required, to make these formulations homogeneous and stable forms. There are no particular restrictions on surfactant used. Their examples include nonionic surfactant such as polyoxyethylene-added alkylphenyl ethers, polyoxyethylene-added alkyl ethers, polyoxyethylene-added higher fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene-added sorbitan higher fatty acid esters and polyoxyethylene-added tristylylphenyl ethers; polyoxyethylene-added alkylphenyl ether sulfates, alkylbenzenesulfonates, higher alcohol sulfates, alkylnaphthalene sulfonates, polycarboxylic acid salts, lignin sulfonates, condensation products of alkylnaphthalene sulfonates with formaldehyde, and copolymers of isobutylene and maleic anhydride.
An amount of the active ingredient (a compound of the present invention) in a formulation is preferably 0.01 to 90% by weight, more preferably about 0.05 to 85% by weight. The obtained wettable powders, emulsifiable concentrates, flowable concentrates and flowables are diluted with water to specified concentrations to use as suspensions or emulsions. The dusts and granules are used as they are to directly spray on plants or soil.
It goes without saying that the compounds of the present invention are sufficiently effective by themselves. They can be used, however, by mixing with one or more of various fungicides, insecticides, acaricides or synergists.
Representative examples of fungicides, insecticides, acaricides and plant growth regulators that can be used to mix with the compounds of the present invention are shown in the following:
Fungicides
Captan, Forpet, Thiuram, Ziram, Zineb, Maneb, Mancozeb, Propineb, Polycarbamate, Chlorotalonyl, Quintozene, Captafol, Iprodione, Prothimidon, Vinclosolin, Fluorimide, Cymoxanil, Mepronyl, Flutoranyl, Penthichlon, Oxycarboxin, Phosethyl-aluminum, Propamocarb, Triazimefon, Triazimenol, Propiconazole, Dichloptrazole, Bitertanol, Hexaconazole, Microbutanil, Flusilazole, Ethaconazole, Fluotrimazole, Flutriafen, Penconazole, Diniconazole, Cyproconazole, Phenalimol, Triflumizole, Prochloraz, Imazaryl, Pefurazoate, Tridemorph, Fenpropymorph, Triforin, Buthiobate, Pryfenox, Anilazine, Polyoxin, Metharaxyl, Oxadixyl, Flaraxyl, Isoprothiorane, Probenazole, Pyrolnitrin, Blasticidin S, Kasugamycin, Validamycin, Sulfric acid dihydrostreptomycin, Benomil, Carbendazim, Thiophanate-methyl, Hymexazole, Basic copper chloride, Basic copper sulfate, Triphenyl tin acetate, Triphenyl tin hydroxide, Diethofencarb, Methasulfocarb, Quinomethionate, Binapacryl, Lecithin, Sodium carbonate, Dithianon, Dinocap, Phenaminosulf, Dichlomezine, Guazatine, Dozin, IBP, Edifenphos, Mepanipyrim, Ferimzone, Trichlamide, Methasulfocarb, Fluazinam, Etokinorakku (oxolinic acid), Dimethomorph, Pyroquiron, Tecrofutaram, Futharide, Phenazinoxyde, Thiabendazole, Tricyclazole, Vinclozolin, Cymoxanil, Cyclobutanyl, Guazatine, Propamocarb-hydrochloride, Oxolinic acid and the like.
Insecticides and Acaricides
Organophosphorus and Carbamate Insecticides
Fenthion, Fenitrothion, Diazinon, Chlorpyrifos, ESP, Vamidothion, Fenthoate, Dimethoate, Formothion, Malathon, Trichlorfon, Thiomethon, Phosmet, Dichlorvos, Acephate, EPBP, Methylparathion, Oxydimethonmethyl, Ethion, Salithion, Cyanophos, Isoxathion, Pyridafenthion, Phosalon, Methidathion, Sulprofos, Chlorfenvinphos, Tetrachlorvinphos, Dimethylvinphos, Propaphos, isofenphos, Ethylthiomethon, Profenofos, Pyrachlofos, Monoclotophos, Adinphosmethyl, Aldicarb, Methomyl, Thiodicarb, Carbofuran, Carbosulfan, Benfuracarb, Furathiocarb, Propoxur, BPMC, MTMC, MIPC, Carbaryl, Pyrimicarb, Ethiofencarb, Fenoxycarb and the like.
Pyrethroid Type Insecticides
Permethrin, Cypermethrin, Deltamethrin, Fenvalerate, Fenpropathrin, Pyrethrin, Allethrin, Tetramethrin, Resmethrin, Dimethrin, Propathrin, Phenothrin, Prothrin, Fulvalinate, Cyfluthrin, Cyhalothrin, Flucythrinate, Ethofenprox, Cycloprothrin, Tralomethrin, Silafluofen, Profenprox, Acrynathrin and the like.
Benzoyl Urea and other Insecticides
Diflubenzuron, Chlorfluazuron, Hexaflumron, Triflumron, Tetrabenzuron, Flufenoxuron, Flucycloxuron, Buprofezin, Pyriproxyfen, Methoprene, Benzoepin (endosulfan), Diafenthiuron, Acetamiprid, Imidacloprid, Nitenpyram, Fipronyl, Caltop, Thiocyclam, Bensultap, Chlorphenapyr, Emanectin-benzoate, Tebufenozide, Nicotine sulfate, Rotenone, Metaldehyde, machine oils, BT, agrochemicals for microbial organisms such as insect disease viruses, and the like.
Nematicides
Phenamiphos, Fosthiazate and the like.
Acaricides
Chlorbenzylate, Phenisobromolate, Dicofol, Amitraz, BPPS, Benzomate, Hexythiazox, Fenbutatin oxide, Polynactins, Quinomethionate, CPCBS, Tetradifon, Abermectin, Milbemectin, Clofentezin, Cyhexatin, Pyridaben, Fenpyroximate, Tebufenpyrad, Pyrimidifen, Phenothiocarb, Dienochlor, Etoxazole, Halfenprox and the like.
Plant Growth Regulators
Gibberellins (for example, gibberellin A3, gibberellin A4 and gibberellin A7), IAA, NAA and the like.
The compound of the present invention can be used to control agricultural pests, sanitary insect pests, stored grain insect pests, cloth insect pests, house insect pests and the like, and have activities of killing adults, nymphs, larvae and eggs. Their representative examples are shown in the following:
Examples of Lepidopterous pest insects include cotton leafworm, cabbage armyworm, black cutworm, common cabbegeworm, cabbage looper, diamond-back, smaller tea tortrix, tea leaf roller, peach fruit moth, oriental fruit moth, citrus leaf miner, tea leaf roller, apple leaf miner, gypsy moth, tea tussock moth, rice stem borer, grass leaf roller, European corn borer, fall webworm, almond moth, Heliothis sp., Helicoverpa sp., Agrotis sp., casemaking clothes moth, codling moth and cotton bollworm.
Examples of Hemipterous pest insects include green peach aphid, cotton aphid, turnip aphid, grain aphid, bean bug, common green stink bug, arrowhead scale, mulberry mealy scale, greenhouse whitefly, tabacco whitefly, pear psylla, Japanese pear lace bug, brown planthopper, small brown planthopper, white-backed planthopper and green rice leafhopper.
Examples of Coleopterous pest insects include striped flea beetle, cucurbit leaf beetle, Colorado potato beetle, rice water weevil, rice weevil, adzuki bean weevil, Japanese beetle, soybean beetle, Diabrotica sp., cigarette beetle, powder post beetle, pine sawyer, white-spotted longicorn beetle, Agriotis sp., 28-spotted ladybeetle, rust-red flour beetle and cotton boll weevil.
Examples of Dipterous pest insects include housefly, Calliphora lata, Boettcherisca peregrina, cucurbit fruit fly, citrus fruit fly, seed maggot, rice leaf miner, yellow drosophila, Stomoxys calcitrans, Culex tritaeniarhynchus, Aedes aegypti and Anlopheles hyrcanus. 
Examples of Thysanopterous pest insects include Thrips palmi and tea thrips.
Examples of Hymenopterous pest insects include Monomorium pharaonis, yellow harnet and cabbage sawfly.
Examples of Orthopterous pest insects include grasshopper.
Examples of Dictyopterous pest insects include German cockroach, American cockroach and Japanese cockroach.
Examples of Isopterous pest insects include Formosan subterranean termite and Reticulitermes speratus Kolbe.
Examples of Aphanipterous pest insects include human flea.
Examples of Anoplurous pest insects include human louse.
Examples of mites include two-spotted spider mite, Kanzawa spider mite, citrus red mite, European red mite, citrus rust mite, apple rust mite, Tarsonemus sp., Brevipalpus sp., Eotetranychus sp., Robin bulb mite, common grain mite, Desmatophagoides farinae, Boophilus microplus and Haemaphysallis bispinosa. 
Examples of plant-parasitic nematodes include southern root-knot nematode, root lesion nematode, soybean cyst nematode, rice white-tip nematode and pine wood nematode.
Many pests such as diamond-back, planthoppers, leafhoppers and aphids, and phytophagous mites have developed resistance against organophosphorus pesticides, carbamate insecticides and acaricides. Therefore, the chemicals have had the problem of lack of efficacy. There has been a desire for chemicals effective on pests and mites of resistant strains. The compounds of the present invention are chemicals having excellent insecticidal and acaricidal effects on pests resistant to organophosphorus pesticides, carbamate insecticides or pyrethroid type agents and mites resistant to acaricides, as well as those of sensitive strains.
The compounds of the present invention induce very slight chemical injuries, have low toxicity on fish and warm-blood animals, and are highly safe.